


Take It Away

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: You have been working nonstop to find the rest of your Guardian friends since you managed to somehow become separated from them. You found Loki floating through space, and he’s been annoying you and helping you at the same time. Now, he’s convinced you to take a break. (Loki Laufeyson X Guardian!Reader)





	Take It Away

You smiled with your knees hugged to your chest on your bed as you stared out the window of the ship, staring at the millions of stars spanned across the entire universe, the song Ain’t No Sunshine by Bill Withers playing in your ears. This was the perfect setting you had to get away from the pressures of constantly taking on jobs that required you to over exert yourself. Whether it be from Thanos or any other treacherous being that served as a threat to the sanctity of the galaxy, you needed your own sanctuary every once in a while. Ever since Quill found a Zune to give you, it’s been much easier to allow yourself to ease your mind. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, letting all your stress drift away.

This was the most stress inducing by far. You managed to get separated from your group and had no idea where they were headed. The last location ping they sent you was in a mass of floating dead bodies, which you assumed was Thanos’ doing. Well, at least you thought all the bodies were dead ones. You heard banging at your cargo bay door and lo and behold, you became the savior of Loki of Asgard.

At first, he was quite bothersome and never gave you a straight answer when you asked basic personal questions. Still, you learned to get used to him and even enjoyed his company when you were working hard to search for your friends. Loki even attempted to help you eventually. After a few days of trying to find the rest of your crew, he convinced you that you should give it a rest. Though you thought it was pointless, you agreed since you were beginning to get overly frustrated.

Loki leaned against the wall, studying your calm and happy features as he carried a tray of food for you. He smiled to himself as he crept up and set down the tray, taking a seat next to you. You were actually quite cute when you weren’t weren’t fretting or yelling at him for getting in your way. Still, it was amusing to watch as it distracted him from the fact that the structure of the entire universe was crumbling, but he would never dream of telling you that. Besides, he knew that the sun would shine again, so it was none of his concern. Just seeing how happy you were was enough to reassure him of that. He took a deep breath and finally tapped on your shoulder.

You jumped slightly from the sudden touch and yelped. Once you saw Loki sitting next to you with a smile, you relaxed and laughed, “I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t notice that you came in. Did you need something?” You took one of your earbuds out to hear what he had to say. Weirdly enough, the song Take My Breath Away by Berlin started playing and you felt your face get warmer.

“It’s fine, it was my fault for coming in unannounced. I brought you food, though,” he said, motioning to the tray, “I figured that you might be feeling peckish by now.”

“Oh, thanks dude. I actually was starting to feel the hunger pains.” You removed one of your gloves and started to indulge in what snacks that he brought you. “Do want to listen to this song with me?”

He smiled and nodded, allowing him to scoot closer to you so you could place the earbud in his ear. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask, but why exactly do you wear gloves?” Loki asked with great curiosity.

You cleared your throat and instinctively brought your hand to your chest and covered it with your other hand, “Oh, uh, I- My um… My ability is triggered by making physical contact, so I wear gloves to keep people from thinking that I’m constantly taking important things from them to the point where they’re some emotionless being like I used to before the Guardians found me.”

“What is your ability?”

“That’s a little harder to explain,” you adjusted your position to face him, “I can take things like emotions or physical pain away from people and return it if I wanted to. It’s really helpful for when one of our crew is injured, so we can patch them up without them feeling the pain of it then I can transfer that feeling to an enemy during battle.”

“That’s a really remarkable power, Y/N.”

You sighed deeply, “Sort of.”

He tilted his head, “Why? It seems like an extremely useful ability.”

“The big downside of it is that I feel everything that they give me as I take it away, so sometimes it can be a real bitch dealing with big injuries or extreme emotions. It goes away, but there are times when it feels like it’s all just too much to handle.”

Loki noticed from your expression that it really took a toll on you to constantly take in pain and placed a hand on your shoulder, “I only know the feeling of pain and never ending sadness. It must pale in comparison to what you must have had to handle.”

You smiled, “I appreciate your sympathy. I could tell from the moment I met you that you’d been through hell and back.”

He laughed, “I guess that’s one way to put it.”

“You know I could,” you hesitated to continue, “I could take all of that away for you.”

Loki looked at you with a shocked expression before shaking his head, “I could never do that to you. You have no idea what I’ve been through, so I fear that it may be too much for you to handle.”

You put your gloved hand on top of his and looked deeply into his eyes, “I want to get to know you and your past, Loki. You refuse to tell me anything about yourself, so this is the only way I can. Besides, I want to take your pain away.”

He furrowed his brow with a slight frown, studying your determined face before letting out a deep breath to signify that he was giving in, “Okay, but just be cautious, alright?” He helped you remove the earbuds and even paused the music for you.

You smiled and put your hand on the back of his head, pulling him forward to press your forehead against his. Then you felt it all. Every single bad memory that he’d ever had, all his injuries, his faked deaths, the loss of his home… everything until his last encounter with Thanos. All of it was transferred into you and you couldn’t help but stare into Loki’s eyes. “How do you feel?”

He cupped your face and wiped away your rogue tears, “Like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders.”

You smiled the gasped when you felt a new emotion within him, “Loki… you-”

He shook his head and shushed you, “Y/N, don’t say it.”

You put your glove back on and felt yourself get even warmer as you backed away from him, “How long have you felt this way?”

“Since the moment I saw how passionate you were when looking for your friends. It’s something that I’d never really seen up close before,” he explained.

“O-oh. So, does that mean that you want to-”

“I would really enjoy that.”

You smiled and tackled him, looking down at him with a smile, “I like to play rough, just so you know.”

He smirked and gained the upper hand, allowing himself to be on top of you now, “Lucky for you, so do I.”

Loki then pressed his lips against yours and you wrapped your arms around him, deepening it even further. His hands traveled under the hem of your shirt and you smiled against his the kiss. He giggled as he left your hand travel down past the line of his trousers.

**********

After a long period of pleasure and happiness, you lay there with Loki, your head on his chest as both of your breathed heavily. He drew small circles on your thigh with his thumb and laughed, “That was quite the ride, wasn’t it?”

You giggled, “Yeah, that was.”

“I half expected you to not return the feelings once you found out everything about me.”

You propped yourself up and looked into his eyes, “We’ve all done things in our past that we’re not proud of, but your past doesn’t control who you are now. Especially since I took it all from you.”

He kissed the top of your head, “And I am eternally grateful for that, my love.”

You smiled and slipped off the bed, sliding on a robe and your gloves.

“Where are you going?”

“I know what happened now, so I really need to find the other guardians now. They’re probably going head-to-head with that monster as we speak, so I have to act fast.”

Loki hastily got dressed and ran after you, “Then allow me to help you at least.”

“I’d have it no other way than with you by my side,” you said as you took his hand in yours. The two of you got to work and even made jokes as you worked. You even hooked your Zune up to the speaker system so you could enjoy the music as you did.

“Wait, I think I’ve finally got a signal,” Loki said after a while.

You made your way to his station and took a look at what he was referring to. “These are the coordinates for Titan! Loki, you did it! You found them! Oh, gosh I could just kiss you right now!”

“Please do,” he said, pulling you close to him.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” You asked with a smirk while wrapping your arms around him.

“Very much so,” he leaned in to meet your lips for a peck.

“Alright, let’s set course for Titan,” you said before parting from him to head to the cockpit.

Loki smiled and looked back to the screen to watch the pings start to disappear, “Wait a moment, Y/N. The coordinates are-”

“Loki?” You said as you fell to the floor while you slowly started to turn to feel everything in you fade.

He rushed to your side and held you close to him, “Y/N? What’s going on?”

“I-I don’t know. Everything inside of me is starting to disappear. Loki, I-I don’t think this is right.”

“Y/N, you’re fine, you’re okay right?” He asked with tears in his eyes.

You shook your head as you tried to remove both of your gloves, “I-I’m sorry Loki, I think I’m going to have to leave you.”

Loki shook his head frantically, “No, no, no. You’ll be alright. I finally found my happiness, you can’t- you can’t leave me,”

“Keep these safe for me,” you said as you cupped his face, transferring your feelings of love you had for him before you slowly turned to dust.

“Y/N, no. Don’t leave me,” he said more passionately as he felt everything you felt for him.

“I love you,” you said before you faded away completely.

Loki wailed and shook his head in silence before the song Ain’t No Sunshine started to play again.


End file.
